Falling out of Love
by cassgrl087
Summary: Ron is dating any girl he can find. Hermione's kissing a certain someone. They are both competing to make each other jealous. Ginny & Harry are stuck in the middle. Can they show Ron & Hermione what they really need to realize about each other? complete
1. Fight

**Falling** _(out of)_ **love**

Ron & Hermione are fighting again, and trying to make each other jealous. Ron declares he's wanted by the girls in Hogwarts, so Hermione is set out to prove that she is desirable as well. Can Ginny help them realize the truth? 

***~***

            "Ron, don't start with me today." Hermione warned, while opening a letter and taking the paper out.  Ron glared at the food on his plate and then met her gaze. 

            "I just asked you who you're letter is from." He said slowly, his voice low. 

            "You know who it's from." She said, setting down the letter and daintily picking up her fork. It was halfway to her mouth when she noticed Neville, Seamus, Dean, Harry, Ginny and Ron staring at her. "Viktor." She said, matter-of-factly, and began to eat. 

            "Why are you still writing to him?" Ron exclaimed. 

            "Here we go again." Harry commented. Ginny rolled her eyes.

            "Does it look like _I'm_ writing to him?" She said as she waved the letter at him. 

            "So he's writing to you for no reason?" Ron said sarcastically, his voice getting louder. Ginny kicked him from under the table and shot him a look. 

            "No, but what do you care if we're still communicating?" She inquired, staring at him, and slamming the letter down on the table. 

            "So you _are_ writing to him!" He said, louder. 

            "You'd think they'd hold off from arguing at least until noon." Neville said to Dean, who nodded. Seamus grinned. Hermione pretended not to hear. 

            "Yes, Ron, I am writing to him. And 'he' has a name." She said. "But _Viktor_ and I are only _friends_!" She emphasized. 

            "I still don't believe you. I'll have to find out for myself!" He shouted, snatching the letter off the table. Hermione stood up and reached across, trying to grab her letter. 

            "I'm sure there's something in here about you and VICKY's secret love." He sneered, while dodging Harry and Hermione's reaching hands. Suddenly a hand reached out from behind him and stole the letter, passing it to Harry, who gave it to Hermione. Ron turned around to see the dreamy eyes of Luna Lovegood staring at him. Scowling, he sat back down and crossed his arms over his chest. She wasn't the only one staring at Ron. Harry, Ginny and Hermione were all looking at him in disbelief. Finally, Hermione grabbed her things and muttered something about not being hungry and left the table. 

***~***

Fred and George were packing their specialty jokes into boxes, ready to move back into Hogsmede.

            "I really hope Dumbledore comes by to see all our new stuff." George said and grinned. 

            "You mean, you really hope _Sonja_ comes by so you can brag to her about all our new stuff." Fred countered, laughing. Sonja is a new seventh year who was notorious for buying loads of Fred and George's concoctions. Fred began prancing around the room, his arms outstretched. "But Sonja, I love you! Don't run from me!" He yelled in a bad impression of his twin. He turned around and smirked. "You've got to be smooth about these things." He added as an afterthought. 

            "Oh, this coming from the guy who uses corny pick up lines on innocent girls!" George retorted, but was still blushing. 

            "Don't insult the muggle lines! They'll probably work someday…" Fred said thoughtfully. 

            "Yeah, and if any muggle girl _dared_ to go near you I'm sure she'd fall for you." George said, laughing at the thought. 

            "Probably not. But I can bet you that I can get any girl in Hogwarts to date me. Name anyone." Fred dared. George got up from unloading a box of bubble gum blasts and thought for a moment. 

            "Fine." He turned back to Fred grinning mischievously. "Hermione Granger."

***~***

The classes were over; Hermione sat on a couch in the far end of the Common Room, accompanied by Ginny. Harry sat in an easy chair and on the farthest couch away from Hermione sat Ron. It was oddly quiet. 

            "Whoa now, don't get too loud or anything!" Dean Thomas said as he entered. Seamus and Neville laughed. Ginny smiled a little. They began talking about something or other when Lavender, as well as a group of fifth year girls, entered, giggling. Ron was struck with an idea.

            "Hey Lavender." She stopped by the arm of his couch, confused. Blushing she said, 

            "Hiya Ron." He then stood up and whispered something in her ear. Harry, Ginny and Hermione were all staring. Hermione kicked Ginny in the shin. 'What is he doing?' She mouthed. 'No clue.' Ginny whispered back. Just then, Ron pulled away from Lavender and she giggled. 

            "Sure, Ron." She backed towards the door and motioned him over with her pointer finger. Ron leaped up, which made Lavender's entire group giggle. They all watched as the couple left. Outraged, Hermione looked around in disbelief. Everyone looked as clueless as she did. Ginny was the one most confused about it. 'Since when did Ron fancy LAVENDER?! I thought he fancied Hermione…right?' Harry and Ginny exchanged confused glances. After a few minutes of bewildered silence, it was interrupted by extremely high giggles from the group of fifth years. Ginny stood up, saying, 

            "Would you lot quiet down fo-" But stopped and covered her mouth when she saw what they were laughing at. Neville looked out and gasped while Seamus fell onto the floor in an odd sounding muffled laugh. When Harry and Hermione reached the window they saw Ron kissing Lavender very awkwardly. 

            "No…Are they _snogging_?" Ginny exclaimed, and then clapped a hand over her mouth; surprised she said that out loud. 

            "What else do you think they'd be doing?" Seamus said, still rolling on the ground laughing. Hermione didn't move from her seat, but instead put her head in her hands and sulked.

***~***

**Review please! And if you have a spare moment or two, check out my other R/H stories: Out of Reach & Act of Being Vulnerable. So…next chapter up soon, promise! **


	2. No way!

**Falling** _(out of)_ **Love**

**~***

**Chapter 2 – Harsh words & 'Study Sessions' **

**~***

            Ron entered the Common Room about ten minutes later with a sheepish look on his face. Lavender was blushing and giggling. He whispered something in her ear, which made her blush redder. When Ron noticed all of the sixth years and Lavender's group of fifth years, including Parvati, were staring, he added a kiss on her cheek for good measure. This made Lavender squeal, Ginny shake her head and Hermione roll her eyes in disgust. Lavender returned to her hysterical group and they left. Ron sat on the couch next to Harry with a smug look on his face. 

            "What was that all about?" Harry inquired. 

            "Oh, you know, Lavender and I were just having a bit of a 'study session.' We're doing it again tomorrow." He said like it was no big thing. 

            "But you're supposed to be studying with Hermione tomorrow!" Ginny said, outraged. 

            "Oh. Forgot about that. Guess we won't be then." He turned to Hermione and smirked. 

            "Is this an attempt to make me jealous of you two?" Hermione asked loudly as she rose from the couch. There was tension in the air and pretty much everyone exited the Common Room. "Then give up now cause it's not working!" 

            "Sounds to me like it is." Seamus snickered, one of the few remaining. Hermione shot him a very dirty look. He shut his mouth immediately. 

            "Listen, _Ron_, I don't know what you're playing at-" Hermione continued, 

            "I'm 'playing at' it's obvious that I'm wanted around here-" Ron said calmly. 

            "Ron." Ginny warned. "C'mon Hermione, you don't want to be hanging around him." Ginny stood and pulled at Hermione's arm. Hermione resisted and pulled her arm away. Ron continued. 

            "I'm wanted around here – and the only guy that'll even _talk_ to you is Krum!"

            "Hey!" Harry interjected. "What about me?" Ron ignored him. 

            "You are _way_ out of line." Hermione snarled. 

            "No, I'm afraid you are." Ron said, calm and cocky. 

            "Me? What did _I_ do?" Hermione countered. Unable to think of a sufficient reason, he answered, 

            "You – and Krum" 

            "Oh!" Hermione exclaimed loudly. "That's what this is about! Me and Viktor!" She moved closer to him and said quietly but coldly, "Forth year you made it clear you had no romantic interest in me whatsoever. Remember, Ron? Harry's not worked up about this so why should you be?"  
  


            "I'm NOT HARRY!" Ron yelled, turning away. "Krum is a bloody prat. He thinks he's way better then everyone else-"

            "Wait. You don't want me to write to Viktor because _you_ don't like him?"

            "Sounds like you're jealous." Seamus commented from the corner, who only stayed because he hoped someone would get slapped. 

            "I'm NOT JEALOUS, either." He shouted to Seamus, who raised his arms in mock surrender. 

            "_C'mon_, Ron" Ginny groaned. 

            "Stay out of this!" He roared. 

            "No! You're being ridiculous!" 

            "Ginny. I'm warning you." He said. 

            "Fine." Ginny sneered and walked out, shoving Ron hard in the shoulder. 

            "I'm not jealous because Vicky and Hermione are only friends"

            "That's more like it. Now can we all just"

            "Because no one could actually fancy an uptight hag like yourself!" 

            "Ron!" Harry said in shock. Seamus was laughing in the corner. Hermione moved around the couch to the back and moved close to Ron again. 

            "I'll show you, Ronald Weasley." She whispered harshly and left. 


	3. Another redhead

**Falling** _(out of)_ **Love**

**Chapter 3 – **

**~***

            "You coming with us to Fred & George's shop today?" Harry asked Ron. It was Friday and the two were playing wizards chess shortly after breakfast. 

            "Us?" Ron inquired. 

            "You know, Ginny, Hermione and I?"

            "No." He said coldly. "Parvati and I are going to Three Broomsticks. We'll be at Fred and George's later." 

            "But- I thought you and Lavender were-"

            "C'mon, Harry, that was Monday. Check mate." 

**~* An hour or two later**

"About ready?" Fred asked while scanning the shop shelves. 

            "You bet" George said as he brought out a box of Two Ton Tongue Toffees. "So…you going to ask Hermione today, right?" He said only half teasingly and he rechecked prices on the crowded shelves. The place they rented was actually pretty nice and rather cozy. 

            "C'mon, George, of course I am. And she'll say yes." Fred wasn't too sure of this though. If she did say yes, he reckoned Ron would be very angry. But Fred is no chicken. 

            "Let's open up." George said. The sign outside read "Weasley's jokes" And under it in smaller letters, "Hogwarts most professional Pranksters" They flipped the open sign and almost immediately the store was flooded in Hogwarts students. Almost all of them congratulated the twins on their stunning performances the previous year. When the crowd slowed, Harry, Ginny and Hermione walked in. The girls proceeded to hug Fred and George. When Hermione was hugging Fred, George winked very obviously. Fred rolled his eyes. 

            "You guys!" Hermione pulled back from Fred and looked around the store in wonder. They grinned back, surprised they didn't get a lecture. 

            "Wow. You two really made out." Harry said, noting the overflowing cash register. 

            "Yeah. Tons of Weasley wannabes." George said and smirked. 

            "I think you're missing someone. Ron, perhaps?" Fred asked.

            "Oh. He's with-"

            "Lavender." Ginny said.

            "Katie." Hermione guessed. 

            "Parvati." Harry corrected quietly as the two walked in the door. 

            "Hey Fred. Hey George." He said. They nodded. 

            "Playboy?" George asked from the corner of his mouth. Ginny giggled and Harry just shook his head. 

            "You don't wanna know." He replied. 

            "So, what are you going to do with your profits?" Hermione asked Fred. She had quickly turned away once Ron had entered the store. 

            "Well I was wondering if I could treat you to a butterbeer. You know, at Three Broomsticks." 

            "Sure. I'm sure Harry and Ginny will fancy that idea." 

            "No" Fred said to Hermione, though the store was now silent. "Just you and me." Harry raised his eyebrows, and Ginny opened her mouth. George smirked and Ron dropped the bag of candy he was holding. Noticing this, Hermione leaned closer and whispered. Everyone's ears strained to hear

            "I'd love to." 

            "C'mon." Ron said and hastily pulled Parvati by the elbow out of the store. Fred raised his eyebrows. Hermione promised to tell him later. 

            "Would you like to go now?" Fred asked, stepping out from behind the counter. 

            "Sure." Hermione smiled, her cheeks blushing pink. 

            "See you lot later." Fred waved to the still stunned Harry and Ginny. 

            "Why did he-?" Ginny asked. "_I_ didn't know he fancied Hermione!" George just grinned. "What? You look too guilty." She followed George as he stepped behind the counter. 

            "Who? Me?" George bent over to pick up some gold and smiled innocently. Another herd of students entered. "Ginny? Harry? A little help?" 

***~**

            "Oh, Ron, I could use a butterbeer." Parvati was saying. 

            "I don't think I want to." Ron replied coldly. 

            "Oh, c'mon. Please, please, please?"

            "Fine." He didn't know that dating would cost so much. So they headed towards Three Broomsticks as Ron silently prayed his brother and Hermione would not be there. 

***~ **

**Sorta cliffhanger. Sorry. But until I get updated again, you can review! I'm sort of lacking them, but that's okay. Or check out my other finished stories, _Out of Reach_ & _The Act of Being Vulnerable_. Both Ron/Hermione, of course.__**


	4. Out of this world

**Falling** _(out of)_ **Love**

**~***

Chapter 4 - Inside Three Broomsticks 

**~***

"So…why'd you ask me here?" Hermione asked, sipping on her butterbeer. 

            "Well, er…" Fred began, squirming in his seat.

            "C'mon, Fred." 

            "Well…it's cause I wanted to get to know you better." He said after a moment. Hermione rolled her eyes. 

            "The truth." She said. Fred grinned. 

            "It was sort of a bet." But then quickly added, "but I wouldn't mind getting to know you better." 

            "Well," Hermione began, laughing, "I accepted because I 'sort of' wanted to show Ron that guys liked me since he's been dating everyone in sight-"

            "And who better to do it with then his own brother!" Fred said as  Hermione blushed pink. "I like the way you think." After a pause, he said, "Say, Hermione, you up for a little deception?" As they talked, Ron & Parvati entered. Ron cringed at the sight of the couple in the corner. They got a table where, unfortunately, Ron could see his brother and Hermione just over Parvati's shoulder. 

            "So, uh, Parvati," he hardly got a word in when she started talking. 

            "Oh, Ron, you're just the sweetest guy I mean I've never really fancied you before but that one day when you like asked me out I was like well maybe he isn't so bad after all…" Ron wondered if she ever took a breath as she continued to blab away. 

            "Oh, look, it's Ron!" Fred pointed out. 

            "Oh, it is!" Hermione exclaimed. 

            "He's looking our way." Fred warned. "Ready for part 'A'?" Hermione giggled nervously and nodded. Fred moved toward her and Hermione tilted her head. She didn't really like him, but imagined the kiss would be quick and friendly. What she didn't imagine was to be getting chills and feeling – feeling a _spark_? With _Fred_? Fred _Weasley_? He must have felt the same because his mouth opened slightly. Hermione cautiously let her tongue enter his mouth. He touched her chin, pulling her into him, but she turned away. 

            "I'm sorry. That wasn't supposed to be, um, like, that." Hermione said, her face still turned away. Fred's nose was almost touching her cheek and she could feel his warm breath on her skin. 

            "Well I rather enjoyed it." He said and smiled before moving back in his seat. Turning her face slowly back to him, she smiled also. 

            "Me too." She said truthfully. 

            "Let's go." Ron said to Parvati after spotting the kiss. She was still rambling with no breathing breaks. 

            "Was it something I said?" She asked. "Cause if it was I didn't really mean to offend you I mean when I mentioned that thing about-" Annoyed, he grabbed her wrist and left. 

**~*  **

"George! Please! Can we go?" Ginny whined from behind the cash register. He was laughing with some seventh year girl that Ginny presumed was the almighty Shirley. He'd be in a trance for the next week. Ginny rolled her eyes and dragged Harry out from behind the counter. 

            "See ya George!" Ginny yelled, over her shoulder. 

            "Yeah – er – bye!" Harry managed to say before he was pulled out the door. 

            "So, Harry," Ginny let go of him and slowed to his pace. 

            "Yeah?" He seemed distracted. 

            "Do you think Fred truly fancies Hermione?" 

            "Oh, come on, Ginny. There are loads more important things then this. I mean, I haven't heard anything about Voldemort-"Ginny shuddered – "all summer!" 

            "Harry, _please_! You're only sixteen! It's not a crime to worry about something else and have fun for a while! When Dumbledore needs you, then become the hero. But, _c'mon_, just be Harry for now."  Harry stared at Ginny for a moment. He looked at her hand on his arm and looked back at her. 

            "You're right." 

            "That's more like it!" Ginny said happily. "So why don't you buy me a butterbeer and have a sitdown?" She winked at him. As they headed in that direction, Ron and Parvati almost ran them over. 

            "Harry! Ginny!  You won't believe what I just saw!" Ron shouted. 

            "Was it Snuffles?" Ginny guessed. 

            "Dementors" Harry guessed fearfully. Ginny elbowed him. 

            "Dementors?!" Parvati looked around, paranoid. Ginny burst out laughing. 

            "No! Hell, listen! Fred and Hermione were _snogging _inside Three Broomsticks!" 

            "Oh Lordy!" Ginny exclaimed. Harry's eyes widened. "C'mon Harry! We've got to see this!" Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and they ran the rest of the way. Quickly, they got a table where they could see Fred and Hermione. But they obviously didn't see Harry and Ginny, though. Hermione was staring at Fred and he was telling a very animated story. Fred finished, leaving Hermione in stitches. 

            "Don't look now," He said, "But Ginny and Harry are here." Hermione smiled mischievously and stole a glance at her best friends.  Fred turned her face to his and Hermione closed her eyes. 

            "Oh. My. God." Ginny's face went blank. Harry looked over his shoulder. 

            "I've never seen Hermione…kiss…anyone!"   
  


            "And _Fred_?" Ginny added incredulously. 

            "Whoa." 

            Finally, the two pulled apart. 

            "I think we've got them shocked, too." Fred grinned at Hermione and looked at Harry and his sister. 

            "I've never done anything this," she searched for a word. "devious before." 

            "I bet you never had this much fun, either?" Hermione looked up at Fred and smiled. 

            "No. I don't think I have."

            A/N: **Okay, hit that little review button! To everyone (yeah, like there's a lot…*wink wink*) who had reviewed previously: **

**            Starwarsfreak: **_thank you!_****

**            Mugglebornwitch2: **_hope you enjoyed!_****

**            Annapooh: **_ya never know…_****

**            Poetbrit: **_thanx a lot!!_

**            Meteorlight8: **_I'm glad you like!_****


	5. The whole truth

**Falling** _(out of)_ **Love **

**~***

Chapter 5 – Out comes the truth 

**~* **

            That night, Hermione arrived in the common room late. She hoped no one would make too much of a scene. But all the sixth years were buzzing. Sitting down next to Harry, she said, 

            "Hi all" 

            "Have fun today, Hermione?" Ron sneered. 

            "Why, yes I did. Didn't you?" She said sweetly. 

            "I lost my appetite when I saw you and Fred snogging." 

            "Excuse me, Ron, but since when is who I kiss any of your business?" 

            "It's been my business since who you kiss is my brother!" 

            "I think he can take care of himself. And besides, he kissed me first!" Hermione spoke, her voice rising. She stared at Ron then turned to her Potions homework. 

            "But…but _why_?" Ginny asked from the other side of her. 

            "It seemed right." Hermione said, shrugging.

            "Alright. Whatever." Ginny shrugged as well, turning back to her homework. Hermione had debated whether to tell Ginny the truth – but decided not to. She did sort of like Fred now. But she didn't want Ginny angry with her. Sighing, she turned to Harry. 

            "Can I talk to you?" 

            "Sure, 'Mion." He said as they stood and went into the hall. 

            "What's up?" He asked, moving closer after seeing the worry in her eyes. 

            "I feel sort of bad bothering you like this, you know, with everything else going on" She began,

            "Don't be. I already got a lecture from Ginny." He smiled. 

            "Oh, right then." Hermione continued, not quite sure what he meant, "Do you, um, you aren't mad at me, right?" 

            "Why should I be? Because you kissed Fred? No, maybe confused, but not angry. Ron, on the other hand.." 

            "Ron said no one could ever fancy me. Are you trying to say he does?" Hermione asked, catching on quickly. 

            "Well, it is a bit unusual. I mean, he gave you perfume for Christmas, he starts a row every time you mention the name 'Viktor Krum'," 

            "Which I've been doing a lot less often to save the peace." Hermione interrupted. Harry laughed. 

            "What I'm trying to say is, I'm starting to see a difference, Herm, I don't know about you." He finished as they walked back inside. 

            Parvati was now sitting rather close to Ron on the couch. They were both whispering. Sighing loudly, Hermione said, 

            "I think I'm going to turn in."

            "Me, too." Ginny added, shooting Ron a dirty look. 

            "Night guys." Ginny said, winking at Harry. But all Harry could think about was Ron, Lavender and Parvati. He'd never shown interest in them before. He let his guard down a little and let his mind wander. 

**~***

The next day 

**~***

Because it was still the weekend and there were no classes, everyone was going to Hogsmede again. Everyone was talking about Fred and George. They loved the new store. Hermione, yet again, had plans to visit Fred to "seal the deal" per say. 

            "So, Hermione." Ginny began asking early that morning while they were dressing in the dormitory. 

            "Yeah?" She asked. 

            "Are you – I mean, do you really like Fred? As in, fancy him?" Hermione looked up, one foot halfway in a sock. That question caught her off guard. Ginny laughed but noticed the hesitation in her voice. Hermione sat, biting her lip. 

            "Well, Gin, I sort of think I do." Ginny nodded. 

            "Then we better get ready to leave!" She exclaimed, still confused. **  
  
**

~* 

The boy's Dormitory

~*

            "C'mon, Ron! Wake up!" Harry said sleepily and threw a pillow at his best friend's head. 

            "Ow, Harry, what?" 

            "Today you're coming with us to see Fred and George." Harry continued, sitting on the end of Ron's bed. Ron sat up.

            "Oh no I'm not. Who ever let Fred snog Hermione anyway?" Harry snorted. "Besides, I have a date with Lav – er, who _do_ I have a date with?" Harry laughed. Fully dressed he headed towards the doors. 

            "See ya, mate." He called.

            "No! wait. Who?" 

            "Ginny and I will probably be at Three Broomsticks later." 

            "Hey wait! Are you two…" Ron asked. Harry turned around and grinned. 

            "Grrreat." Ron said to the empty dormitory. "My sister and my best friend. My former best friend and my brother! Everyone is getting some except m-" 

            "Oh…Ronnie-poo!" A high and annoying voice rang out. Ron quickly covered himself and lay back on the bed. Miserably, he stared at the ceiling, saying, "what has the world come to?" 


	6. A mishap

**Falling** _(out of) _**Love**

~*  
  


Chapter 6 – 

**~***

            "Hey all." Harry said as she sat down in the dining hall. Ron came down a few minutes later- being dragged by Parvati. He escaped her grip, much to her dislike, and took a seat next to Harry. 

            "Hey Ron." Ginny said, followed by the rest of the group, except Hermione. Rolling her eyes at him, she continued eating.

            "Parvati again, now is it?" Harry asked.

            "Unfortunately." Ron said, looking sick. 

            "So everyone still on for today?" Ginny asked the trio. 

            "Yes." Ron and Hermione said at the same time. They stared at each other and turned back to Ginny. "No." They both said again. Then together, "I'll go if he doesn't." "I'll go if she doesn't." After an exasperated sigh, Hermione said, alone, 

            "Fred and I are going somewhere." 

            "Well, me and Lavender,"   
            "Lavender and I." Hermione corrected. 

            "Lavender and I," Ron said in a mocking tone, "have plans, too." 

            "Good."

            "Fine." They turned away from each other. 

            "Harry," Ginny said, whispering. 

            "What?" 

            "This has to stop. I have a plan." 

~*   
  


Later that Day…Hogsmede… 

**~* **

Miraculously, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were walking to "Weasley's Jokes" together. Mind you, it wasn't pleasant but it was an accomplishment.  Their store wasn't open yet, but George quickly opened the doors for them. 

            "Hey, look Fred, it's our favorite lot!" He yelled to the backroom. Fred emerged, saying, 

            "Wow, George, is that Ron or an extremely sad looking git?" He joked, noting Ron's facial expression. He put an arm around Hermione's neck. 

            "Hah hah." Ron said sarcastically. "Okay, I made an appearance. I'm leaving." He said to Ginny. 

            "Fine. Leave." Ginny said, but he was already at the door.  "No one will miss you much!" She yelled to his back. 

            "What's stuck up his-" Fred was interrupted by an elbow in his side. He looked at Hermione and grinned, shaking his head. 

            "So, Harry. We've been seeing a lot of you and Ginny around lately." George said suggestively. Ginny blushed but Harry smiled. 

            "Yeah. I supposed you are." Was all he said. 

            "So, you ready?" Fred asked Hermione and pulled her closer. 

            "You bet." She said and giggled; pretending for a moment that Fred was really her boyfriend. 

"So I guess once Shirley shows, you guys can come with us to Three Broomsticks?" Fred asked. 

"Sure," Ginny said. George nodded as did Harry. 

~* 

            Shirley ended up being a very funny seventh year with long brown hair and expressive blue eyes. George fed off her jokes and no one could stop laughing. Once inside Three Broomsticks, it was very crowded and loud. Big groups of Hogwarts students bombarded Fred and George, still congratulating them. Linking arms with Hermione, Fred led her to a corner table, almost out of sight. 

            "So, 'girlfriend,' what should we do now?" He asked playfully. 

            "I dunno, 'boyfriend,'" Hermione said and giggled. "See Ron?" She asked. 

            "Nah…oh wait! You mean the poor old chap with the permanently contorted face!" He said and Hermione laughed. 

            "Too bad we got separated from everyone else. I'd really love to snog right in Ron's face." Wait, did she just say that out loud?! Fred just laughed in surprise. 

            "Yeah," he agreed, "but I hate seeing George drool over Shirley. Sure, she's cute and all," 

            "You're jealous." Hermione accused. 

            "Nah…" Fred said and looked down. 

            "Yes you are!" Hermione exclaimed. 

            "Hermione, I have something to confess." He began seriously. Hermione's smile faded a little. "I guess I've been using you as a temporary girlfriend." Hermione nodded.

            "Yeah. But I was only using you to make Ron jealous. Remember?" He nodded. "Does that make us horrible?" 

            "Nah. Not if we're both horrible together." He smiled a little. "I'm sorry." 

            "For what? I did it, too."   
            "No, I'm sorry for this." He said as he leaned in and kissed her softly. When they pulled back, they were forehead to forehead. 

            "I forgive you." Hermione whispered as they both smiled. Hermione sat back in her chair and agreed to listen to one of Fred's jokes. She laughed, but was still confused. Her and Fred were nothing more then a few snogs, right? That's all they were supposed to be anyway. Then why is Hermione feeling this way? 

A/N: Hope you liked. If things go as planned, expect 3 or maybe 4 more chapters…but its hard to tell cause I have this big chunk I can't really split up very well…so expect a short one, a long one, then a short one.  Maybe…I dunno. ANYWAY, review, review, review!


	7. Cry me a River

**Falling** _(out of)_ **Love**

***~**

**Chapter 7 **

***~**

Hermione and Fred returned to the group shortly after, however, Ron sat with Lavender as far as they could from everyone else. They were the only Hogwarts students left. About three couples o older wizards remained. When everyone was listening to Harry and Lavender and Ron were speaking quietly, Parvati and her group of fourth years, including her twin, marched right through the door, closing in on Ron. Ron tried to hide behind his butterbeer, but Padma lifted it up and set it down, sloshing it all over the table. She was obviously as angry as him as her twin. 

            "Hey! Watch it!" He told to her.

            "No, you watch it!" Parvati exclaimed. "Where were you today at noon?" 

            "I…" Ron stumbled over his words, blushing furiously. 

            "That's right. You were with her!" Parvati shoved a finger in Lavenders face. 

            "Ron, what's going on?" Lavender asked, standing slowly, accusation in her voice. 

            "I'll tell you what's going on, Lavender! Ron has been dating both of us – at the same time!" Parvati wailed. Lavenders mouth opened wide. 

            "Ron! I…I…" But luckily for Lavender, Parvati wasn't at the loss for words. 

            "You two timing prat!" She proclaimed before she slapped him. Ron's eyes widened and he turned very pale. 

            "C'mon, Lavender" Padma said as she grabbed her elbow and followed her twin out of three broomsticks. Everyone left, leaving the entire pub staring at Ron. You could hear one of the old wizards say 'poor old bloke' and Ron began to blush again, leaving his face blotchy. Ginny turned back to the table, smothering laughs with her hand as both twins tried to cover up their laughter with unconvincing coughing fits. Hermione was doubled over. Harry was the only one not laughing when Ron fled. 

            "Okay. We have to do something." He leaned over the table and told Ginny, who stopped laughing. Nodding, she replied, 

            "And I know just what." After a few minutes, Ginny dragged Harry out of Three Broomsticks, as was expected these days.  "Alright Harry. Are you sure you want to do this? Cause if you have better things…" 

            "Better things?" He looked at Ginny and grinned. "I think I can have fun once in awhile." 

            "Only once?" She replied and smiled. Slowly taking his hand, she looked at him and he squeezed her hand. "Alright, this is what we'll need…" 

***~**

            'Great. Just what I needed. My plan to backfire in front the person I was trying to insult in front of her new beau.' Disgustingly Ron spat the words out under his breath.  'I guess the only thing left to do is apologize. But I can't apologize to her! She'll become more bossy and air headed then before.' Sighing, he continued walking back to the grounds when it began to rain. He started running and noticed Harry and Ginny walking back as well. 

            "You'll need to send their letters tonight." Ginny was saying. 'Letters? To who?' Ron got closer but Harry saw him and they hastily pulled their hands away from each other. 

            "Hey Ron." Harry said quickly.             

            "I'm going to go up to my dormitory." She said, looking at the two, while giving Harry a look and mouthing something. He nodded. She began running. 

            "What's up with her?" Ron asked Harry.

            "Oh. Ginny? I don't know. Well, I have to finish that Potions assignment. Meet you in the Common Room." 

            "See you." Ron said just before Harry took off as well. 

**A/N: Wow. I can't believe I got this much finished already. Lets see…four-ish chapters left. But its sorta hard to say because I need to get this big chunk in somehow so I think its gonna be like three short ones and a long one (but not in that order) I'll try to type and upload the short ones at the same time if that sounds better. ANYWAY, poor Ron. Let's hope things look up for him. Review!


	8. I forget what this chapter is about

Finally, an answer to the question everyone wants to know…whats the deal with Fred/Hermione are like, a real couple or not??? Well, sorry to leave you hanging, so here's the real, (short, but real) truth. 

Hermione was left alone with Fred, George and Shirley and found it to be quite fun. That is, except when George and Shirley would get all sappy. At one of those moments, Fred offered to walk Hermione back to the grounds. She agreed. 

            "So, I reckon just friends now, right?" Hermione asked.

            "I reckon." Fred said and laughed. "But I'll miss that. You were a good snog." Pretending to be appalled, she shoved him. He grinned. "But seriously, Hermione, you're a good girlfriend, too. Any guy'll be really luck to have you." They stopped because they were getting nearer to the grounds. She looked up at him shyly, half of her heart breaking, the other half happy. 

            "Thank you." She said, looking at the ground.

            "I guess this is goodbye." Fred said, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. Hermione laughed and backed away from him. 

            "See ya, Fred." 

            "Bye!" He was full on sobbing now. Hermione wanted so much to just laugh, but she couldn't. Reality it her hard. Who was she to turn to now? 

*~ 

            "Alright, Harry. Have you got the letters sent?" 

            "Yeah. Do you think this is going to work?" Ginny gave him a look and brushed some red hair out of her eyes. 

            "Puh-lease, Harry, The Room of Requirement has never failed us before. Now think. We need something romantic. Ready?" He nodded and they walked around the room, deep in thought about what they needed. When the door appeared, Ginny was pleased to see a look and key on it. Inside, though, was beautiful. There was a black loveseat, accompanied by two puffy armchairs. The dark hardwood flooring was covered partly in the center by a soft maroon rug. There was a matching coffee table in the middle of it. Flowing navy fabric draped the walls, and candles hung all around the room. 

            "Wow." Ginny breathed. "It's perfect." Harry was beginning to wish it were he and Ginny who were locked in there instead of Ron and Hermione…but if it go them to make up, he was okay with that, too. 

            "I hear them!" Hurry, out!" Ginny exclaimed. She ran behind a gargoyle statue and Harry dived under his invisibility cloak. Ron walked past, his face puzzled, a letter gripped in his left hand. Not even a minute afterwards, Hermione walked in, also carrying her letter. Ginny motioned Harry over to the door. She locked it quickly. 

            "C'mon Harry, We'll leave them there for an hour or so. So what do you want to do?" She grinned and this time, _he_ reached for _her_ hand, leading her down the steps. 

*~

DON'T SHOOT! I know its short but theres this huge chunk I have to put together which would make this chapter entirely too long. So one more, after this, then a five sentence little epilogue. I'll have nine sent to ya'll quickly and expect everything up by this Tuesday…hopefully. THANK YOU! Email me with reviews, if you would, please?


	9. Hahahaha

Without any further ado….

*~ 

"What are _you_ doing here?" Hermione asked Ron, who was lounging on the loveseat, one leg stretched over the armrest. He looked equally shocked to see her here, and stood. 

"What are you doing here?" He inquired as well. "Parvati wanted me to meet her here." He said, waving the letter. 

"I got a letter from Fred…" Her voice faded. They looked at each other, eyes connecting, and both said,

"Ginny." Hermione dashed to the door and turned the lock. "I didn't even bring my wand!" She whined. Ron fell back into one of the chairs.

"She can lock us in here, but it doesn't mean I have to talk to you." 

"Fine." Hermione said rudely. She fell onto the loveseat and picked at stray string on her robes. After a few minutes of unbearable silence, she spoke. "They must really hate the fact we're not talking." Ron looked up. 

"Who? Harry and Ginny?" Hermione nodded. "Well, I reckon," he continued, "I guess this is pretty clever. But we're not talking for a good reason." He said stubbornly. Sighing, Hermione decided to admit what was going on with her and Fred.

"Ron, I have a confession." He raised his eyebrows. "Fred and I weren't really dating…we only snogged because George bet him and I wanted to make you jealous." There was a pause.

"Well, you did make me j-wait, what? You were one of George's bets?" 

"Mmmhmm." 

"Wait 'till I get my hands on him. I'll-" 

"Ron." She warned. 

"Alright. Look, my plan to make you jealous didn't work either. It…er…backfired, but you already knew that…so" Hermione stifled a giggle. He was blushing now. Clearing his throat, he said, "what we really need now is two butterbeers." 

"Wha-" Hermione began, but she didn't get to finish because two frothy butterbeers appeared on the coffee table. She laughed. Ron took a big slurp of his and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. 

"I still feel horrible." Hermione stated, not touching her drink. 

"Why? I forgive you." Ron commented, like it was the most obvious thing. 

"It's not that simple." Hermione continued, in a quieter voice. "I guess I'm just not the type of person who can kiss someone and just let it go…no strings attached." She said, not believing she just confessed that to Ron. 

"Do you _fancy_ him?" Ron asked, sounding appalled. 

"No." She said, after thinking about it. "It's just…I was hoping for something…more…I guess." Ron was grumbling about his brothers when he looked up and saw a tear running down Hermione's face. He looked at her, shocked. Reading his mind, she said, 

"I'm sorry, it's not just Fred." She was going to stand, but he was by her side. Ron knew that sometimes you just needed to let tears run their course, so he sat beside her, a little awkwardly, as she laid her head on his shoulder. 

Ginny and Harry had returned from a walk around the grounds, and Ginny's ear was to the door. Harry was being the lookout. 

            "She's crying." Ginny was reporting. "God, I wish there was a keyhole. If that insensitive _prat_ made Hermione cry-" A keyhole appeared. "Oh wait. They are really close together. He's…oh my god…Harry, he's going to _snog_ her!" She said in an urgent whisper. Harry ran over and they bumped heads.

Hermione wiped the last tear away and looked up at Ron. She breathed in sharply. He was getting closer. He brushed his lips against hers. 

            "Aw, Harry, look!" She scooted over to let him see. His eyes widened. 

            "I never thought that would happen." He leaned away from the keyhole; suddenly aware of how close Ginny was to him. She brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. She turned her head slowly and looked at him, looking at her. She bit her lip. Harry blushed. 'Just kiss her!' He was telling himself. 'C'mon, kiss him!' She was urging herself.  They leaned in closer and Ginny titled her head, eyes closed. 

            Hermione was first to pull away, and she settled herself up against Ron. He wrapped a protective arm around her. It was one of those moments where you didn't need to say anything. They sat for a few minutes when Hermione turned around and looked him in the eye. 

            "Thank you." She said.

            "For what?" Ron asked, puzzled. 

            "For forgiving me. Snogging your brother was low."  
            "Yeah…I guess it was. But I'm just glad _I_ was the guy you wanted to kiss." He pulled her a little closer.

            "And I'm glad you and Parvati/Lavender are through." She watched as a blush crept up his face. 

            "Truce?" He offered. "And promise never to mention that again." 

            "Alright. Truce." She giggled. "Y'know what, Ron? I tried, but there's no way I can ever fall out of love with you." 

            "Ditto." He said before he caught her lips in a kiss.

AN: a HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed (or emailed, haha.) An extremely short epilogue is on its way. Review, please. Pretty please with sugar on top. Hope you liked!! 


	10. A mini Epilogue

**Falling** _(out of)_ **Love**

**Last Chapter**

Epilogue 

            "Hey Ron…" Hermione said, eyeing the door.

            "Hey what?"

            "I think there's someone _we_ need to set up." Ron nodded. They got up, quietly creeping to the door. 

            "One…two…three." Ron counted down. On three, the opened the door; only to reveal Harry and Ginny kissing. They looked up at Ron and Hermione like deer in headlights. 

            "Well, I guess we're a little late." Ron said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and smirking. He put an arm over Hermione's shoulders; and Harry and Ginny looked at each other, smiling in satisfaction. 

**AN: I'd like to thank the academy…just joking. Really, thank you to everyone who reviewed: **

**Annapooh**

**Lunalovegood2**

**Mugglebornwitch2**

**Heather**

**HarryPottergirlie89**

**Starwars-freak**

**Headmaster Cromwell **

**Poetbrit**

**Meteorlight8**

**…And to everyone I missed.**

**Review and anxiously wait for my next fanfic, due out Christmas Break if ya'll are lucky! Thank you!!!**


End file.
